This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of apple tree, Malus domestica cv. ‘RS103-130’, as herein described and illustrated. The new variety ‘RS103-130’ was first hybridized by controlled pollination. The new variety ‘RS103-130’ is a compact medium sized tree with variegated leaf colour yielding red-skinned fruit. The tree and the fruit of new variety ‘RS103-130’ are resistant to apple scab (Races 1 to 5) incited by the fungus Venturia inaequalis. 
The seed parent is ‘Royal Gala’ (the subject of U.S. Patent Pat. No. 4,121) and the pollen parent is ‘CPR7T90’ (unpatented, a scab resistant selection from a co-operative breeding program). The new variety ‘RS103-130’ was selected and evaluated at the fruiting stage at a research station located at Queensland, Australia. The new apple tree variety ‘RS103-130’ was first asexually propagated by grafting and budding onto seedling rootstocks in 1996 at the research station at Queensland, Australia, namely by grafting via top-working mature trees on MM.106 rootstock and budding via bench-grafting onto MM.106 rootstock and planting in a nursery bed for tree production.
The new apple tree cultivar, ‘RIS103-130’, is quite distinct from its seed parent, ‘Royal Gala’, and may be distinguished in the following characteristics: The new apple tree cultivar matures approximately 5 weeks later than the seed parent ‘Royal Gala’, that is the new apple tree cultivar matures in mid-March while the seed parent ‘Royal Gala’ matures in early February.
The new apple tree cultivar, ‘RS103-130’, can be distinguished from its pollen parent in the following characteristics: ‘CPR7T90’ is a breeding line that matures approximately three weeks after ‘RS103-130’. At the research station at Queensland, Australia, ‘CPR7T90’ is a solid red (RHS 46A) block colour, without apparent stripes.
The new apple tree cultivar ‘RS103-130’ may be distinguished from presently available cultivars, for example, from ‘Red Braeburn’ and ‘Fuji’, by the following distinguishing characteristics: the tree and fruit of the new apple cultivar is more disease resistant than ‘Red Braeburn’ and ‘Fuji’. ‘Red Braeburn’ and ‘Fuji’ are apple scab susceptible while the new apple tree cultivar is resistant to black spot (races 1 to 5) incited by the fungus Venturia inaequalis. 
The new apple tree variety cv. ‘RS103-130’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, budding onto seedling rootstocks.